The Scattered Beaker
by Sakuchii
Summary: Kirino is definitely acting weird! Never has he given a cold shoulder to Shindou. The brunette decides to speak with him but only ends up being... KISSED? The battle of freedom starts... Wait... freedom from what? And Kirino? He's an enemy...?
1. Ran

A/N: Okay. This is a project I've been (not so) secrectly working on. My first long multichap GO story. Rating is M due to the adult-related content in the later chapters. (My mind is getting wicked). The story in its entirely will contain only one OC; Okazaki Airi aka Satou. Other girls are found either in anime or in the game.

_This chapter was Beated by Fragments Of Dreams._

* * *

_**Pandectes De Cululla**_

_**Blazing: **It is not recorded in history when this mysterious power was seen for the first time, but it discovery had huge influence on human race. This power could be called something like magic which accelerated human's civilization and triggered a scientific revolution. The users of Blazing were also used as a supportive power in wars. Later on, as scientist discovered more of this power, schools that educate children to master it were built. Nowadays half of the boys are born with this power. The power is less seen within girls; the rate of its appearance being 1:100 000. This power is found to have three different forms; Utsu, Shubi and Ouen. Utsu is for attacking, Shubi for defense while Ouen works as supportive power._

_**Cell Child:** In 20XX Japanese scientists made a huge discovery that they could actually create a power similar to blazing. This would give the chance for those children born without power to become equal to power users. After years of research and countless failures the first Cell Child was created. But they couldn't reach the level of original blazing users. These new creations were completely depended on blazing users and couldn't use their powers unless they had preformed contract with a blazing child. It was later realized that more than having their own powers to battle, they become the support of blazing child and strengthened their powers. Because of this discovery the creation of cell children was stopped. Currently there's known to be the total of thirteen cell children and all of them are girls._

_**Beaker:**_ _Not be mistaken with beak or breaker. The more common way to call Cell Children._

* * *

_**Beaker One: Ran**_

It was a room filled with impenetrable darkness, a black of the night sky. The room held absolutely nothing, except a bed housing a small frail figure. The bed was so small in fact, the child was probably the only thing it would be able to hold. The figure stirred feebly and turned around on its side. A sickening scent filled his nose and slowly entered to the lungs. The child wondered when the sheet was changed last, if at all.

He didn't know; he didn't even have enough strength to care about such things.

In that room, he knew nothing but solitude and silence, it was his universe as he knew it.

Being locked in the room, he didn't remember when was the last time he had seen another person. He was brought food every day, but never had he seen them or talked to them.

To him, the outside world was a wondrous yet frightening mystery. He imagined a world full of light. But was that light forgiving? Or was it cruel and cynical, a thing that revealed all; his weaknesses, fears, his heart, his soul, his thoughts?

The young child made a small movement and got up. He was only wearing an old and loose shirt which was obviously too big for him, and dirty and torn shorts. His undernourished and pale body was slender and weak. His ribs were visible; was this pitiful boy anything more than skin and bone? The skeletal mask of a face was gaunt and cast fallen, it didn't hold the innocent light of childhood. Those great orbs only held the meanest and the most basic desire of a creature: the desire to survive.

He was so used to starvation that his stomach didn't even squeak and grunt in dissatisfaction anymore.

The sound of a key being inserted into the door and the click of the lock broke the still silence of the room. The boy guessed it was mealtime. The door then cracked open and the child saw an outline of someone walking in. Just a little longer and he would get his portion of nourishment.

But something unexpected happened.

The young boy closed his eyes when a strong light blinded him. He instinctively covered his face with his hands. Having stayed in the dark room for countless days his eyes had become sensitive against light.

As he tried to squint, and through his watering eyes he saw a shadowy figure walking towards him. All of a sudden a large hand took hold of his thin arm and lifted him in the air. The boy desperately tried to cover his face, as the light was still aching and he ended up flailing against the adult man.

"Stop struggling!" the man suddenly snapped. His hand made a swift movement and a smack was heard. The impact threw the boy against wall. The child gasped in pain and tried to catch some air. He was barely aware of what was going around him and this hit completely distorted his senses. Desperately, he tried to open his eyes.

As the world came into focus, he saw a man with short pink hair staring at him with murderous look. The man was wearing a long white laboratory coat and black polo shirt underneath it. He fixed his glasses and walked to the boy. The child could barely stand up when he already pulled him up and dragged him along like an unruly animal.

"Don't slack! I don't have time to shepherd you the whole day!" The man spat nastily, making it clear that he was in a hurry. He had no way to escape from the situation. The man dragged him along while supporting him just enough so that he didn't get pulled along the floor like a rag doll.

The boy had no idea where he was taken to. He was hauled through the complex unceremoniously; they turned so many times and went through so many doors that he couldn't even retrace his steps and return even if he wanted to. The two of them finally stopped when they entered into an elevator.

The boy panted heavily, his eyes finally getting little used to light. He wasn't sure what button the man pressed, but by the force and lessened weight he assumed that they were heading down. When the door opened the boy was caught in surprise. The hall was pitch-black; he could finally open his eyes without trouble.

The man led them through a narrow hallway. The young boy, who could barely keep up with the man, tried his best not to fall over. The hallway was long and he was already getting tired. His feet were wobbling. If not for the strong supportive arms of the adult, he would surely fall.

Finally they came across a lonely door. It was the sole door in the whole hallway, black and completely covered in dust as if it hadn't been used in a very long time.

"We're here." the man announced, finally letting go of the boy. Without any kind of support, his feet gave out and he fell over. His legs had no more power to support his body. Even sitting was too much of a trouble.

"Stand up!" the man commanded, not even bothering to look at the boy. He knew the youngster and was very well aware of his condition. As he noticed that despite his words the boy wasn't moving, he decided to open the door. It squeaked loudly implying that it hadn't been used for quite some time already.

The boy glanced at the doorway and shivered. He felt a creeping chill go though his body as he looked inside the room. It took a lot of courage for him to enter into the room. He would have probably passed on that if not for the intense glare he got from the old man. Gulping loudly, the boy entered into the room.

The room was not much bigger than the one he lived, but seemed to be even more inferior. The walls were painted black and it had no furniture. Only a small bed was found in the farthest corner of the room.

There was absolutely no source of light. The room did have a light switch but no lamp was attached to it. Even the hallways were completely out of light. There was no way a light could've entered the room.

The boy hesitated to take another step. He didn't dare completely enter the room. Why had he been brought there? Was he going to live there from now on?

A strangely sickly aura was emitting from the utmost part of the room. He could feel it; a presence of another person.

When he let another loud gulp and closed his eyes, the boy could swear that he saw something moving in the back of the room. He was most likely able to make out the outlines only because his eyes were used to the darkness. After all he had lived so long in it.

The boy squinted, trying to figure out what it was. He took slow and flimsy steps towards the stirring figure. As a response the figure retreated all the way to the bed. The boy stopped to glance at the man. When he got a murderous stare as an answer, he knew there was no turning back. He had to continue whether he wanted to or not.

He stepped forward with small movements that made his willowy body lag. When he thought that he was going to lose all of his strength the boy was finally able to reach the mass or shadow. He exhaled in relief when he felt his hands touching what seemed to be a bare skin.

Being blinded by the darkness he slowly started to move his hand across the bare skin the other person. The boy was surprised that the person didn't react to this. He was given all rights to examine the unfamiliar body.

The boy paused when he felt something slightly different. He pressed the point a little and all of a sudden his fingers touched something extremely hard and sticky. The boy tried to make a small entering for his fingers. When they were finally in, he moved them around and felt a column of something solid, which people used to chew their food.

He had known it. His hand was inside the person's mouth. He quickly took it out and wiped his fingers, which were covered with saliva, on his already dirty and ripped shorts.

Now he finally knew what part of body his hand was touching. He slowly moved his hand to the cheek and rubbed it slowly; such a slender yet burning cheek. He could feel how the warmth was slowly being transported to his hand. Yet again the person made no movements to resist him. He could freely explore the face.

He moved his hand to the hair and swept away the bangs. It was thick and well grown; so silky and long. The boy closed his eyes as he slowly brushed his hand trough the persons' hair. What color it might be? By the length and shape of the hair he assumed that the person must be a girl. But who knew, he too had long hair despite being a boy.

The two children all of sudden squinted their eyes when their felt a strong light. They turned towards the source and saw the man pointing a flashlight at them.  
He walked to the children and focused the beam of the flashlight at the person next to the boy. Only now the boy was confirmed that it was a girl.

The young female around the age of four was completely naked. Her womanly parts were completely visible, but she didn't seem to mind it at all. She was just staring at the older man with an vacant look, as if her eyes were made out of glass. So this must have been the reason why she didn't resist him. If seemed as if she had no soul inside her.

"Let me introduce her to you." the pink-haired man suddenly spoke. When the boy turned to look at him, he continued, looking smug. "She's Ran. From now on she is your sister."

The young boy turned to the girl with a shocked look. Now that there was some light in the room, he could clearly see her features. Her silky and long hair was orange-colored and matched well with her apple red cheeks. Her black colored eyes with yellow blue circles around the iris were completely empty. Her skin was pale and lips cracked.

Without any warning the girl walked closer to the boy. For a short moment Ran stared at him with her glazed eyes and then leaned her body towards him. Before he had any time to react, she had already connected her lips with his.

Light but enjoyable pain went through the boys' body that he let out a small moan, and his cheeks started to burn red. His eyes were closed so he couldn't see it, but for a moment the room was filled with mixed colors of cyan and celeste.

When their lips parted, the two juveniles were panting heavily. The light had disappeared as if it had never been there. The boy felt as the pain slowly subside from his body, leaving a warm feeling inside.

The man smiled in a contentment filled.

"Welcome to the world, my dear Beakers."

* * *

A/N: That was pretty much it. This is really going to be one hella of story to write (that's if I'm really going to write down all of mine suggestive fantasies). A guestion to dear readers. Who was this boy playing the role of the main character in this chapter? I've given all needed hints.

_**Happening In Next Chapter** \- _**Beaker Two: Pariah**__  
_Shindou is depressed. It's not easy when you entrol to the worlds famous blazing teaching school Inazuma Gakuen and are threated like an outcast because you can't control your powers. To add to that, Kirino has been acting weird lately. Not only did he suddenly collapse before Shindou's house the day before, but he also been cold towards the brunette. Shindou calls him to the rooftop. He wants to talk to Kirino, but the pinkhead suddenly interrupts him with a kiss. Yep, you read it right. A **kiss.**_


	2. Pariah

A/N: I humbly welcome you all to read the second chapter of this story. Sadly this chapter is yet to be betaed, but I will surely post the betaed version once it is send back to me. I think I have said everything I wanted. ~

* * *

_**Pandectes De Cululla**_

_**Inazuma Gakuen: **A boarding school and currently the biggest blazing teaching school in Japan. The school consist of total of more than twenty different buildings. The main building holds the facilities, such as faculty's and principals office, library and cafeteria, where the students are served a free meal three times a day. Each power type - Utsu, Shubi and Ouen, have their own training buildings, where the students are provided with powerful training by a special training menu personally created for them._

_Theoretical Subject Building, like it name tells, holds all the non-blazing related subjects the student are to learn pursuant to curriculum. To add to this, there are four gymnasiums used by the sport clubs, an in-door pool for the swimming club, an auditorium, an engagement hall for engagements and main hall for gathering the whole student body together; for such occasions like entrance and graduation ceremonies. Finally, there are four dormitories for the students, boys having three of them as most of the student body are males._

_The area of the school holds more than five square kilometers, so the principal has build small convenience stores for the students to stop by during breaks. It also has small park, a post office; a soccer, baseball and basketball fields to be used after school. Due to the big area of the school mostly the transmission is done by buses that have regular schedule._

_**Engagement: **The students are to form teams of three person, each team having one blazing type and fight against each other - these are called engagements. This is both for testing their personal powers, but also uniting the students and determinate their teamwork. Once a team is formed in their first year, the members stay the same all the way till the end of third year. Usually, engagements are simple three-on-three battles that are held for students to grow._

_At the end of the school year, though, the schools hold engagement tournaments, where the best two teams of each school year have the rights to participate in Kassen. Currently the strongest team in Inazuma Gakuen, is Team Mist of 2-A - its members being the captain and Shubishu (literal Shubi-Player) Kirino Ranmaru, the Ouenshu Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and finally the one responsible for the attack, the Utsushu Kurosaki Makoto. The year before, despite being a first year team, they managed to enter the Kassen and won it, being a first team in history to win in their first year._

_**Kassen: **A national wide engagement tournament, where each school send their best two blazing team from each school year. The current champion is Team Mist from Inazuma Gakuen. This tournament is held at the end of the school year._

_**Shindou Takuto: **A student in class 2-F. He's an Ouenshu and a member of Team Shore along with Kishibe Taiga, and Senguuji Yamato. Shindou enrolled to Inazuma Gakuen due to admiration towards the legendary Team Protect, that won Kassen two times in a row. In his childhood he met the captain of the team, Endou Mamoru and ever since has burned with the desire to enroll to the same school. Despite his grades being one of best, Shindou can't still completely control his blazing powers. Thus, he has been labelled as Pariah - an outcast. Surprisingly he is a very good friend of Kirino Ranmaru from Team Mist._

* * *

**_Beaker Two: Pariah_**

"Z Slash!" A strong yell escaped from Kishibe Taiga's lips. He closed his eyes, forming multiple light arrows before him. In the moment he opened them again, the arrows went flying towards the three persons on the opposite team.

"Sargasso!" Narita Kenya yelled, as he saw the arrows flying towards them. A big whirlpool appeared, sucking them inside it. Kishibe winced; another failed attack.

Narita glanced at his team leader, Hoshifuru Kaguya who nodded. "Kunihiro!"

"White Blade!" A small boy with blonde hair yelled. For a moment everyone in the team was surrounded with a blue light. "You have two minutes, no more. Captain-san," the last member of Hoshi team, Kunihiro Touya told to Hoshifuru.

"That's more than enough," the peach-haired captain smirked and dashed forward with Narita backing him up.

"They're coming!" Shindou heard Yamato yelling, and the brunette gulped loudly. Things weren't looking so good for their team. His team - also known as The Shore - consisted of the captain and Utsushu Kishibe Taiga, Shubishu Senguuji Yamato and Ouenshu - himself. This team was most commonly called The Eyesore team - and now this team of so called losers was in the middle of an engagement against one of the strongest teams of the school, The Hoshi team.

"Shin-chan, use Einsatz and then lead us with Kami No Takuto. Sen-chan, be ready to use Gravity Point and Power Shield when needed." Kishibe led everyone. The two behind him nodded and Shindou took better hold of his keytar. He saw Senguuji slamming his fists together. Wiping the sweat away from his forehead, the brunette started concentrating his power and pressed the keys, making a musical sound.

"Einsatz!" He voiced. A golden light started to surround everyone while golden notes floated around the three of them, boosting up everyones defence and attack points. As soon as it was done, Kishibe and Senguuji dashed forward.

"Burning Summer!" Hoshifuru yelled, and a strong yellow light came from his fist, firing multiple fire balls.

"Sen-chan!" Kishibe glanced at his partner.

"Power Shield!" A shock waves appeared before Kishibe and him, deflecting all the fire balls heading towards them.

Kishibe nodded happily and then his expression turned into small smirk. "Shin-chan!"

The brunette knew what it meant. It was time for that attack. Shindou took a deep breath and concentrated all his might on it. The following attack had succeeded only once before, so he was at high risk to fail their attack. Slowly Shindou pressed the keys, starting to play a beautiful melody.

Meanwhile the battle went on with Kishibe launching few weak attacks that Narita was able to block with his techniques. It was all about buying time. Hoshifuru had stopped attacking, which most likely meant that they were preparing for his final attack.

Shindou gulped.

"Kami No-"

_Wrong._

He had pressed the _wrong_ key. The keytar started emitting weird power, making a small whirlwind around Shindou.

"Shin-chan, is it yet!?" Kishibe started to get desperate as the brunette hadn't said anything yet. When Shindou didn't respond to him, the violet-head turned around and his expression fell. The brunette's keytar repelled its owner and started to shine very brightly. This was followed by a strong light.

Finally, the whole battle area blew up.

* * *

"Oi oi! Because you had to let your powers go berserk, we lost again!" Senguuji complained to Shindou, as the three of them walked from the engagement hall. The brunette bit his lip while looking down. He understood perfectly that it was his fault, even without Senguuji reminding him of it.

Kishibe just smiled, and patted Shidou's shoulder. "Even if Shi-chan's Kami No Takuto would've succeeded, we'd only have about 50/50 chances to win against Team Hoshi. Hoshifuru was already preparing for 'Death Future'. Once he had launched that attack, it would be immediate loss for us." he tried to cheer up his teammate by stating the facts.

Senguuji just clicked his tongue. "We lost because we have Pariah in our team..." he looked around himself and then continue. "Everyone is already talking about it."

Shindou, who was holding back his tears, glanced around them. It was right - just like the boy had said, everyone was staring at them with dark faces while whispering.

"It's the Pariah."

"I heard his powers went berserk again."

"How come he's attending to this school, if he can't even control his powers?"

"I bet the team would be a lot stronger, if that kid wasn't there."

And they were all right. Even Shindou himself was surprised how he got accepted to Inazuma Gakuen, when he wasn't able to completely gasp his powers. And he was very sure that if his team would get different Ouenshu, their chances of winning would raise. After all, almost half of the causes for their loss was Shindou.

Biting his lip and squeezing his fist in anger, Shindou tried to hold back the tears. He knew it very well that he was causing trouble for his teammates. Because of him, even they were treated like an outcast.

"Don't take it too much to heart, Shin-chan. We're all still weak and training." Kishibe smiled at his friend, trying to cheer him up. Shindou glanced at him while gulping down his tears. He dried them and forced a smile. It was easy for the violet-head to say, though - he was one of the top ten students in Utsu class, not a person nicknamed Pariah who was abashment to the whole school.

"Beside, no matter how much Sen-chan complains, we three remain as a team for the rest of our school life. Instead of doing nothing but play around, and then complain, we should try to put our heads together and train so that nothing like this ever happens," the violet-head send an offensive look at his other teammate. Senguuji just humphed loudly and averted his glare.

Shindou let out a weak smile. Once again, Kishibe was right. Instead of having the pinkette complain about every single small mistake, instead of Shindou sweeping in shame after every match, they should train together in order to perfect their powers and become the best team. As they were now, they would never get past the first round, less alone thinking that they could win Kassen.

"Then let's train after school." the brunette told, and weakly glanced at Senguuji. The pink-haired man glared at him, but then just crossed his arms behind his head and headed towards the stairs up. This was were they would part; Shindou and Kishibe were heading towards the shoe lockers as their lessons were held in different buildings.

The pink-head stopped then for a moment. Without turning towards his teammates, he then exhaled and closed his eyes. "I'll be waiting for you at six pm, straight. Even you're even one minute late, I'm leaving," with those words, he then headed the stairs up, leaving the surprised Shindou and smiling Kishibe.

The violet-head turned to Shindou and patted his shoulder. "Now that's more like it." He said, and Shindou nodded happily while drying his wet eyes with his sleeve. After that the boys headed towards the lockers.

Saying goodbye to Kishibe, Shindou headed towards his next class which was math. Out of the twenty buildings in Inazuma Gakuen his lesson was held in the biggest building, also known as the TS-building - as shortened from the words theoretical subject. Thankfully, it was close to the engagement hall so he didn't need to take bus for transport.

Shindou hurried towards his class, and once he had made it, he realized that Kirino was already sitting in his seat. The two of them were in different classes - Shindou in 2-F and Kirino in 2-A - but due to syllabus, students from different classes could have lessons together.

When he stared at the boy, who was leaning his jaw against his palm and stared outside, Shindou gulped. He held his bags strap tighter and slowly walked to his seat which was the seat before Kirino. He sat down and turned around to smile at Kirino.

"How's your day?" he understood that it wasn't the best way to strike up a conversation, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything else. Ever since the incident week before, things had been very awkward between them. Also, the messed up engagement was still clearly burning in his mind.

Kirino glanced at the brunette from the corner of his eye, but then changed his attention back to the scenery outside the window. Like every time for the past days, he once again ignored Shindou's words. The brunette looked extremely hurt, and was about continue but at the same moment the teacher entered the classroom.

Shindou sighed in defeat. Like he had assumed, Kirino was still giving him a cold shoulder. The pinkette was behaving weirdly and Shindou wasn't sure if it was his fault or not. Had he done something to make Kirino mad?

The brunette let out another deep sigh and changed his attention towards the teacher and the blackboard. He tried to concentrate on the lesson, but slowly his mind was wandering to the day when he had accidentally dumped into Kirino during workout.

Shindou was doing his typical after school training menu - jogging ten kilometers every evening. The forecast had said for the whole day to be sunny, but against all the odds it suddenly started to pour hard the middle way, so he had to take a short cut to the dorms.

When Shindou finally returned to the dorms, being completely soaked by the downpour, he found a slender body collapsed near the entrance. He quickly hurried to the body, and after turning the person around he realized that it was no one else than Kirino - the pinkette was running a high fever.

Shindou lifted Kirino up and supported his body, while carrying the pinkette into his room. His friend didn't seem to have keys with him, so he couldn't bring Kirino to his own room. He had wanted to talk to the dorm head to give a spare key, but it seemed that he wasn't present, so he had no other choice left but to carry Kirino into his room.

Shindou laid Kirino down to his bed and went to change his soaked clothes. While doing so, the pinkette regained his consciousness. He slowly moved his head around and tried to make out his surroundings. He clearly wasn't in his own room. His movements were heavy and forced; his breathing getting heavy as the fever took the better of him.

Kirino noticed movement in the corners of his eyes, and turned his head towards Shindou. When his eyes met up with the brunette, they suddenly glazed as his whole body froze. Shindou smiled kindly and told the pinkette to lay down.

Kirino panicked, glanced at his body - as if confirming that he was still in full clothing - and suddenly jumped up from the bed. Before Shindou could say anything, he already stormed out of the room with out saying anything; the brunette was left alone in stunned confusion.

Ever since, the pinkette had acted cold towards him and refused to talk to him. The brunette found this very odd - Kirino was one of his best friends; and now this so called best friend was treating him like thin air.

"Shindou Takuto!" Shindou snapped out of it when he heard the teacher calling him. It looked like he wanted Shindou come to the blackboard and answer the question; a punishment for not paying attention to his lesson.

Shindou stood up and went to the blackboard to answer the question. It was easy peasy - he had rehearsed the other days lesson and prepared for the upcoming one. Even if he wasn't able to control his blazing powers, he wasn't going to lose to anyone when it came to normal subjects.

What Shindou didn't notice, was the pair of ocean-blue eyes that were carefully watching him and observing his every movement.

* * *

When the class ended, Shindou exhaled loudly and put his books into bag. With a hope to start a conversation with Kirino he turned to the pinkette, only to realize that the other boy had already left his seat. Another sigh escaped from Shindou's lips. It was so obvious; Kirino was avoiding him.

"Shindou Takuto." The brunette's eyes widened when he heard familiar voice speaking. The voice sounded slightly lighter, but he still could recognize the owner of it. But why was he calling him by full name? Shindou turned his head and saw Kirino standing before him.

The boys stared at each other in silence. Kirino seemed to have trouble to start the conversation - he moved anxiously and was avoiding eye contact with the brunette - so Shindou decided to wait patiently.

Finally Kirino's expression turned serious and he stared at Shindou with his blue-colored eyes. "I want you to follow me," the pinkette blurted out and without waiting for Shindou headed towards the hallway. At the classrooms entrance, he turned to the brunette as if waiting for him. Shindou quickly grabbed his bag and hurried after Kirino.

Shindou followed the boy as they walked forward and climbed the stairs up. The brunette was curious where Kirino was talking him. He also noticed that people were shooting strange glances at them - but of course, not everyone in the school knew that the prodigy child and the outcast were actually good friends.

They climbed the stairs all the way to top; Shindou finally realized, they were at the roof.

Kirino unlocked the door with few mumbles and entered the roof. Shindou followed him closely; Kirino then turned to look at him as Shindou closed the door behind them. A silence filled the roof - only a gentle breeze was heard - as the duo stared at each other.

Shindou gulped. This was his chance. If he wanted to know - and he did want to - what exactly was bugging Kirino, this was the perfect chance. He inhaled and gathered his courage.

"What's-"

"Did you see it?" Came a loud and almost feminine yell, which interrupted Shindou's question.

"Wha- What?" The brunette asked confused. He didn't get it. What was Kirino asking? What did he mean by his question.

Kirino's expression got darker. "The other day when you rescued me from the rain... Did you see it?" He repeated the question. And by this time Shindou could already see it. Even though Kirino tried to hide it the best he could, a light crimson was spotted covering his otherwise pale cheeks.

"I..." Shindou was at a lost with words. What was he supposed to say when he didn't get the question.

As Shindou took his sweet time to answer Kirino, the pinkette was already getting annoyed. He was already opening his mouth, when all of a sudden his eyes widened. He could feel it; something was heading towards them.

"Watch out!" he yelled and jumped to push Shindou away before something exploded, blowing up half of the roof. The two of them panted hard while staring at the place they had just stood. If Kirino had been even a second too late, they would've blow up together with the roof.

"Hahaha! Not bad, Ran-chan." they suddenly heard a voice laughing evilly and a figure landed on the other side of the roof (which had somehow managed to survive the explosion). They managed to hide perfectly beneath all the smoke, but Shindou could see the silhouette. The person was most likely speaking to Kirino; after all his first name was Ranmaru.

"Shit!" The pinkette cursed. He stood up and wiped dust away from his face. A dark glare fell upon his face. "To think that you'd come at a time like this. I thought it would take longer to find me..." He mumbled to himself.

Kirino then glanced at Shindou. "Guess I have no other choice." He really had been cornered down. He had absolutely nowhere to run anymore. Kirino offered his arm to Shindou and helped the boy up. As soon as Shindou was up, the pinkette approached him.

"Infiltrate; Stage One." Was a quiet whisper.

The next thing Shindou knew; Kirino had already pressed his lips against his.

Wait, A **_KISS?_**

* * *

A/N: I have really mixed up feelings about this chapter... Anyway, an answer to my question from the first chapter - yes, the little kid in last chapter was none else but Kirino Ranmaru. Thoughts about this chapter are very welcomed! ~

_**Happening In Next Chapter** \- _**Beaker Three:**__** Contract****  
**_After the kiss, Shindou finds himself standing before the enemy with his keytar in his hands. How in the world did this happen? Things goes for the worse; it seems that he can't control his body anymore. Who is the one who speaks using his body? Kirino? So, the confrontation of two sides begins... Who will be victorious? Who is this enemy? And Kirino is... **WHAT?**_


	3. Contract

A/N: I'm back after a very very very long time. Sorry to have kept you guys waiting for the next chapter. I've been kinda slow on Inazuma updates lately. Do enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_**Pandectes De Cululla**_

_**Elements: **Blazing powers are devided into five different elements depending on their behavioral habitude. The elements are listed down as following: Fire, Wood, Earth, Wind and Void. Fire is weak againts Earth and strong againts Wood. Wood is weak against Fire and strong againts Wind. Earth is weaks against Wind and strong against Fire. Wind is weak against Wood and strong againts Earth. Void doesn't have weakness nor is strong againts any element._

_Each main element holds in them a sub-element as the following. Wind includes such elements as water, ice and lightning. Earth includes such elements as light. Fire element only includes fire and Void either includes darkness or attacks with more than two different elements. Out of the five elements Wood has the most sub-elements as all the other elements fall into this category; such as music, energy and space._

_The elements are also devided into Base and Spell elements. Base elements are those of within the blazing user, while the spells/attacks are called Spell elements. Mainly blazing users use the same Spell element to their Base element. After training they are able to use attack whats element differs from his Base element. For example Kishibe Taiga's Base element is Earth but his attack Triangle Double Z is Fire spell._

**_Power Stats:_** _Each of the three power types have their own personal statistic range, that differs from others. Utsushu have strong attack power which makes their defence stats low. The velocity of their spell cast and recovery varies between spells, but mainly Utsushu have fast spell cast and slow recovery time. Meanwhile, Shubishu have slow spell cast but fast spell recovery. As according to their name they have strong defence but the attack stats are low. The stats of Ouenshu are all average at first, but they can specialize into something according to their liking, either defensive or offensive support._

_**Weapons:** Generally blazing users are granted weapons to use in engagements. The weapon can be particularly anything cards, sceptre, staff or necklace. For example, Shindou Takuto uses keytar as his weapon, while Senguuji Yamato uses gauntles. Some blazing users decide to battle without weapons, what is also an option. Such users are Kirino Ranmaru of Team Mist and Kishibe Taiga of Team Shore._

**_Kirino Ranmaru: _**_A student in class 2-A. He's a shubishu and the captain of Team Mist. The other members are Mitsuyoshi Yozakura and Kurosaki Makoto. He's an excellent student both academically and in blazing training. He's a honor student, being in the top 5 of the student in his year, and currently the strongest shubishu in Inazuma Gakuen. Some call him prodigy, a child who is born only once in every century. At the moment not much is known of his past, and it also seems that he would rather not talk about it at all. He has mentioned once that he's actually an adopted child, though. It is also known through whole school that he's in good terms with Shindou Takuto from Team Shore._

* * *

_**Beaker Three: Contract**_

_Huh? Where am I?_

His body started to burn with enjoyable pain. It started as a small and light itch which then slowly spread around his whole body. By far, the feeling was no disgusting.

_What is this feeling?_

Cyan and amethyst colors were resonating in the air, battling for dominance. Finally they calmed down as in coming into agreement and tardily faded away. Shindou slowly opened his eyes, blinking few times to fix his blurry sight. He moved his head around clearing out surroundings. Where on earth Kirino had gone to?

_Eh? He was holding onto something…?_

Only then Shindou realized that he was holding a keytar in his arms. He wondered what the hell was going on. He didn't recall calling out his weapon.

"Wow, Ran-chan. To think that you would make contract with someone." Shindou heard an evil laugh howling in the rooftop. "And after you've been against it for so long." The dark silhouette jumped from the other side and landed just few meters before Shindou, at the very edge of the broken roof.

"Well, that just shows that I've been driver into corner. I have nowhere to run." Shindou smirked desperately.

**No!**

It wasn't Shindou who spoke those words.

There was something else, no, _someone else _speaking in his stead and making his body to move. Shindou was still inside his body, but he had completely lost the control of it. It was as if something had entered there and taken his place as the owner and now he was no more than a wandering spirit inside a controlled body.

Even if he wanted to do something, at the moment the only choice he had was to wait that something happened to make everything return back to normal. It was no use getting freaked out as there was nothing he could do either way. Wiping away the tears of his soul, Shindou then returned his mind to concentrate on the encounter happening before his eyes.

"So mind telling me what are you doing here, Saryuu? Or should I call you the proper way, Chikka?" Kirino, who had taken the control of Shindou's body, glared at the dark silhouette. The person let out a light laugh and let the hood fall off their head, revealing their face.

"Exactly how stupid are you, Ran-chan? You may be Joker, but there's no special treating when it comes to those who go up against rules. Chikka has come back to take back the naughty child who had the nerve of running away." A male with white spiked hair and big dark violet eyes told, smirking widely. He was wearing goggles on top of his head and wore sleeveless orange shirt over full sleeve black shirt with black pants underneath. Over that he had light blue scarf, white boots and same colored gloves.

"I should've known it was a problem of this scale when an annoying person made their appearance. You must think I'll be going back with you willingly, but sadly I have to decline your offer. I have no plans on going back there." Kirino's aura got darker every second he spoke to the person. It seemed that he really wasn't in terms with them. Shindou had never seen the person before and judging from the outfit they weren't part of the student body so he wondered where Kirino and they were acquaintances from?

The other person kept their smirk on. "Chikka had the hunch that you might not want surrender voluntarily, which is why Chikka prepared to go by full force since the begging. But it was against Chikka's calculations that you might actually perform a contract with someone. Well, Chikka kinda like these unexpected situations. They make my life so much more fun." The white-head sneered, taking off his cloak to get more room for movements.

"Ah, really. Why do I have bother myself with his troublesome person?" Kirino sighed and fixed his stance, to be ready for the attack that was soon going to be launched at him. The other person revealed his weapon, an old looking wooden staff with a snake head like curl at the top. If it was a little bit longer, Shindou would've mistaken it for a wizards' staff.

"Chikka is Jack. And Chikka will surely beat you up. That alone is enough for a reason for us to have this conversation, Ran-chan." As Kirino didn't make any signs of going to answer that, the white-haired guy raised his staff. "I guess I'll have the honor of making the first move."

"Be my guest." The pinkette smiled calmly.

All of a sudden the white-head got surrounded by white steam. A yellow lightning sparkled from his left arm while the wooden staff was charged with blue rays. "Mortal Smash!" The youngster, who was most likely around the same age as Kirino and Shindou yelled. He put his arm and staff together and a powerful blue ball surrounded by an electrical sphere blasted off towards the brunette.

With a quick somersault to right, Kirino avoided the attack and it rammed against the wall, making a hole it in for the strong force of the attack. When Shindou saw the empty space where the wall had just been he gulped loudly and felt relieved that his friend had managed to evade it. He didn't want to know what had become of them if that attacked had collided with his body.

"You need more than that to get me, Jack-chan." Kirino smiled joyfully, which obvious angered the white-head as soon another same kind of attack was heading towards them. After the fourth evaded attack, Shindou's body started to pant. It was hard to move around while holding onto the keytar. Yet, the smirk on his face remained there. Kirino was obviously calm about to situation.

The endless game of cat and mouse slowly got into the nerves of the white-haired boy. "Oh come on, can't you already do something. Chikka is getting bored." His cheeks puffed up, which was very out of his character when being compared to that handsome face of his. Since the very start Shindou thought that his way of speaking didn't match with his appearance and the deep voice of his, but with every action the guy was getting weirder and weirder.

"Chill down a little. Your impatience is one of biggest weaknesses… alongside your fetish for white-heads." Kirino admitted after having avoided another blue ball with electrical sphere. The white-head pouted even harder about her remark and raised his arm high in the air.

"Oh shit!" Kirino gulped loudly, as he watched the staff slowly creating seven green, hexagonal panels. Once the creation process was finished, the boy pointed his staff at the middle panel. "Shellbit Burst!" Each panel started to shoot powerful yellow beams towards the Kirino-Shindou combination.

The pinkette wasn't able to dodge all of the beams and two of them managed to hit him, blasting Shindou'a body aback. Kirino made a loud groan as his back smashed against a wall. With one eye close he held up the left shoulder of Shidou's body which had been hit by the beam and was now dislocated. Crying in pain he forced it back on its place and slowly stood up.

It was obvious how powerful the attack was just by looking at Kirino. Just by two beams making contact with the body one shoulder was dislocated and the boy barely stood up. He was staying up by the sheer willpower, and wobbled from side to side trying to keep his balance steady.

The white-head seemed to be pleased with the sight before him. "This is why you shouldn't make Chikka mad. Chikka will finish you off." He told preparing another attack. Kirino wiped the sweat and dirt away from his forehead and smiled painfully.

His whole body (or to correct the body of Shindou) ached. He could feel the fastened heartbeat even in the tips of his fingers and gulping hurt his throat like hell. Still the poker face remained in his face. "Don't worry I'm just getting started."

'_Oi crybaby-pariah-lad, this is getting bad. I need to know your spell. What power and base type are you?_' Shindou suddenly heard a voice speaking him inside his head. He tried to look around only to realize that he had no body to move. The only thing he knew that this voice belonged to Kirino.

'_What are you talking about Kirino? We've been studying together for two years already! By know you should know all of my spells and my types.' _Shindou answered to the voice of his friend with thoughts. He had no mouth so this was the only way for them to communicate. He wasn't sure if he's words would actually reach Kirino, but he had to try to do at least something.

'_Fuck… Well, let's just say that I have temporary amnesia. We are in deep shit here and your body can't stand for much longer. I need you to speak to me! Are you willing to work this out with me or not?'_ the voice of his friend was getting more furious and desperate, and Shindou started to wonder exactly what was wrong with his friend. He was acting even weirder than before.

And so the brunette had no other choice but to co-operate with Kirino and explain his type and spells in details to Kirino. Once he was done, there was a silence on the other side. Shindou felt uncomfortable. _'Kirino?'_

'_FUCK, FUCK, FUCK THIS SHIT! Out of all the people in the school I had to get the Pariah and now this motherfucking brat is telling me he's goddamn ouenshu who has absolutely no attacks to go up against that bloody son of a bitch. Fuck with you all!' _Kirino seemed to have lost his temper for good. His cursing made it obvious even for Shindou, they were in deep shit. And it was all his fault.

'_Kirino, please… calm down!" _The brunette tried to his best to talk some sense into his friend. Once again his mind was filled with silence. Finally he heard the other boy sighing out loud. _'You're right, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Let's battle with all we got and hope that we're able to survive. There's no way I'm losing to that asshole, though.'_

And so Kirino dodged another attack of the blue ball with a somersault. Once trying to get up his footing got unstable bending his body toward to keep the balance. The whole time Shindou and Kirino had had their mind-talk the body of the brunette had continued battling the one called Saryuu.

'_Pariah-kid, we're going with that. Your Fortissimo.' _Kirino informed and got into the position to use an attack.

'_What? No! Don't use that attack! It's not complete-'_ Shindou tried to warn Kirino, much to his misfiring. Kirino had already started to press the keys with Shindou's body and played now a beautiful melody. The musical patterns and notes surrounded him, healing the brunettes' wounds. It might not be an offensive attack, but at least they could say in the battle for longer with healed body.

That's at least what Kirino had in plans.

"Fortissim-"

Kirino stopped when the keytar made improper sound as the result of him playing off-key. The keytar created a whirlwind around Shindou's body as it emitted some weird power. The keytar repelled its owner and started to shine brightly.

'_-yet.' _Shindou finished his sentence after what half of the remaining roof blew up. He had somehow expected for this to happen, after all he had still troubles controlling that attack which hadn't succeeded even once. That attack was even harder to control than Kami No Takuto, which had already succeeded once.

'_What the bloody was that just now?' _Kirino's surprise was genuine. He should've known that someone nicknamed as 'Pariah' was no good when it came to battles, but to think that even at this point he wasn't able to even control his attack. That guy surely was miserable and deserved to earn such title if Kirino was to voice out his opinion.

'_Like I was about to explain to you. I'm still unable control Fortissimo. That attacks succeed rate is absolute zero. I haven't managed to succeed even once.'_ Shindou sighed, feeling miserable. It was the second time his attack had failed that day. How in the world he was supposed to use the spells in engagements when it failed every single time?

"Oi oi, are Chikka's eyes lying or what? Did Ran-chan just fail her attack? What a miserable piece of shit. If it's going to be this way, then Chikka's victory is crystal clear." The white-head laughed off his ass and sneered proudly. He was clearly looking down on the pinkette-brunette pair who were still recovering from the failed attack. Saryuu gave them no time to gather themselves together when he already raised his hand high in the air to launch his finishing move.

"Shellbit Burst!" The white-head yelled and seven beams launched from the green panels heading towards Kirino and Shindou. The pinkette was about to dodge it, but his legs gave in and he fell on his knees. The boys could only watch as the beams headed towards them and wait for total destruction.

"Power Shield!" All of a sudden shock waves appeared before Shindou's body and the yellow beams were deflected away.

"Triangle Double Z!" Two reddish triangles headed towards the white-head, who avoided the attack with a quick movement. It seemed not much power was put into the attack as the weirdly powered triangles soon dissolved into the air.

"Shin-chan are you alright?" The brunette heard his name being called, and once his head turned towards the source of the voice, he saw Kishibe and Senguuji running towards him. The violet-head was wearing a very worried looking expression on his face.

The white-haired kid clicked his tongue. He didn't like the sudden appearance of unneeded audience. It was better back off for the time being. "Chikka's way with Ran-chan will part for now, but Ran-chan can be sure that Chikka will come back for you again. After all father misses you very much, and wants Ran-chan to return to his side." With that Saryuu was gone as fast as he had appeared.

Kirino sighed of relieve and let Shindou's body relax for the first time since the appearance of the white-haired enemy. He was so glad that everything was finally over. "Today I may have lost, but tomorrow I will win." With those words, Shindou's vision went black and all of a sudden his mind blacked out completely.

* * *

"-in-chan. Do you hear me, Shin-chan? Wake up!" Shindou heard Kishibe's concerned voice breaking through his dream. The boy squinted his eyes and slowly tried to open them up. Oh, his control over his body had returned. Finally the brunette completely opened his eyes and moved his body, just to make sure that he really had returned back from that weird void.

It was great to get his body back, but at the same time the wounds of the battle overwhelmed Shindou's whole body. The pain was so unbearable that Shindou wanted to curl into small ball and cry in pain. He wondered how Kirino had managed to battle in these conditions. Just want kind of endurance of pain did he have?

"I'm so glad to have you back! You collapsed all of a sudden! I was so freaked out! Are you alright?" Kishibe's concern was nonstop and Shindou felt like his head would soon burst into two if the boy wouldn't stop. He was really glad that Kishibe was got so worried over him, but currently he wanted some piece of mind.

"I'm fine, really. But where is Kirino?" The brunette asked, being worried over his friend who had suddenly disappeared from his body. Kishibe and Senguuji shot at each other a wide eyed looks and then the former turned to Shindou, silent. This odd behavior of his teammates made Shindou wonder if something was wrong.

"I'm not sure about Kiri-chan, but this person…" Kishibe was unable to continue and only made a small moved with his eyes to look over Shindou. The brunette got his point and turned around. Before him was a person with pink hair tied up in two pigtails. The person had apparently lost all of their clothing as they were wearing only a school uniforms jacket, the same which Kishibe had been missing since minutes ago.

It was Kirino. Shindou couldn't stop smiling when he saw his friend being alright. He didn't get what Kishibe and Senguuji were so silent for. It was only Kirino who- Then it finally hit Shindou. He looked properly at the person sitting before him trying to wrap the jacket around them as much as possible to hide their naked body. That round and elastic thing projecting from their chest area could only be one thing. Which also mean that the person before his eyes was…

**A GIRL?**

* * *

A/N: I suck at writing battle scenes O...O Also I have really ambivalent feelings of having the characters curse. Well, this story is M for a reason and also the character kind of swings that way (Haha). As always thoughts about the chapter are very welcomed.

**Note:** Chapter two has been modified, with Shindou using Einsantz in the engagement instead of Fortissimo that as of this chapter is incomplete spell. Also Yamato is now being referred by his surname 'Senguuji'. This is for the fact that all male characters in this story are referred by their surname while I'm using first name for the females.

_**Happening In Next Chapter** \- _**Beaker Four: Runaway  
**___So all this time the Kirino Ranmaru Shindou spoke to was actually a girl named Kirino Ran. She even claims to be Kirino's twin sister and managed enroll to the school after her brothers sudden disappearance. Adding to that, Ran has a situation to explain to Shindou and the gang. The pinkette tells she ran away from home few weeks ago and now her father has apparently sent people to pursuit her. The girl doesn't want to return no matter what, but now that Botany knows of her whereabouts things might get ugly for them._


	4. Runaway

A/N: A new chapter is out. I hope that you guys enjoy reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews, it's because of them that I worked up on the next chapter so fast. After all I know that people are reading my story.

* * *

_**Pandectes De Cululla**_

_**Divide:** Blazing users who are partners of beakers. Most of the divides have been specifically chosen and trained to be eventually partnered with a beaker. Some have found their divides coincidentally when coming in touch with the outer world. A beaker can have multiple divides, depending on the amount of CCD's she has implanted into her body. The biggest amount of CCD's has Kirino Ran, with the total of five. Most commonly beakers have either one or two CCD's. The powers and abilities of blazing users depends on how many of the three stages, of Infiltrate, they have performed with their beaker._

_**Infiltrate: **The event when beaker becomes one with her divide as they reach the next stage. The first stage of infiltrate consists of a simple kiss, but it also marks beaker accepting a blazing user as her partner/divide if the right words are said. Beakers casually speak of this as making a contract with a blazing user. The details of second and third stages are inappropriate for underage children to read, which is why they aren't explained here._

_**Botany: **Japanese laboratory that studies about beakers and blazing users. It was their scientists who created power similar to blazing, and all cell children were created in Botany. The laboratory also stands for their house and it has its own school, that is completely off limits for outsiders. Beakers are created and they live and train in Botany. Some have rights to study in different schools, but they return back home frequently. Once a cell child reaches the legal age of 21, she's allowed to move out of the laboratory if she wishes to._

_**Kishibe Taiga: **A student in 2-A of Inazuma Gakuen. He's an utsushu and captain of the Team Shore. The other members are Shindou Takuto and Senguuji Yamato. Kishibe is an excellent student, having scored the highest score at the entrance exams. He's a diligent student, and said to be on par with Kirino Ranmaru. Kishibe comes from a longline blazing user family. Both of his parents were blazing users, and Kishibe is their pride. Kishibe's powers manifested before he was even able to talk. Kishibe seems to be very close with both of his teammates and Kurosaki Makoto of Team Mist._

* * *

_**Beaker Four: Runaway**_

The Kirino lookalike stood up and sighed loudly. "To think that I would be discovered only after a week. Bummer!" She said, wrapping Kishibe's jacket around her body. Her hair ties had broken and the pink hair was now lying freely on her shoulders. The more Shindou looked at her, the more she started to resemble a girl.

"You mean Kirino is a girl?" Came out Shindou's dumb question, that made the trio around him sweat drop. Maybe it was due to the shocking battle earlier, but his mind clearly wasn't working properly. He had seen Kirino in the bath and naked so many times, there was no denying, that Kirino was a boy.

"Of course not, dumbass. Nii-sama is as much boy as any of you." The girl exclaimed while sounding angry.

Kishibe's eyes widened. "Nii-sama?"

"You mean, you're Kirino Ranmaru's younger sister?" Senguuji looked surprised.

The female's eyes glazed and after that she shook her head. To think that she had made such a fatal mistake and revealed her identity to strangers. She wasn't even sure yet, if she could trust these people. What if they were enemy? Finally she glanced at the boys. "My name is Kirino Ran. I'm the younger twin of Kirino Ranmaru."

"I don't remember Kirino having a younger sister." Senguuji started to wonder, obviously suspicious of Ran.

The girl smiled lightly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Nii-sama hadn't told anything about me. He's very secretive about his origins." Shindou could agree with that statement. He had been good friends with Kirino for almost two years already, and while they had talked about practically anything, his family and past was the only topic Kirino had avoided. He had only told to Shindou that he was actually an adopted child.

"But if you're here, then were is Kiri-chan?" Kishibe questioned all of a sudden.

Ran glanced at the violet-head, who smiled widely upon their eyes meeting, and quickly turned her eyes away. "That's what I want to know too." She then answered and received shocked looks from the trio. "I heard the news of Nii-sama's disappearance about two weeks ago. Even after a week he hadn't been found, so I decided to seek him out myself. Raimon was the last place, he had been seen before his disappearance, so I headed here first. I thought I could find clues about him here."

Kishibe looked thoughtful at her words. He started to walk in a small circle, as if he was trying to think of something. Finally, he looked up at the girl. "I understand that part. But what about the thing earlier? What were you fighting?"

A small smile escaped from Ran's lips. She wasn't exactly the best dealing with rational people, who curiously sought out answers to every question they had. Still she decided to answer to him. These people already knew too much about her to her liking, and one of them had even become her divide, so there was nothing more she could lose by telling about her.

"They're sent from the place I ran away from. Father doesn't really allow me to go outside the facility, so he'll do anything to get me back." Her expression darkened all of a sudden. Only seconds later, Ran looked up with her eyes sparkling from determination. "But I don't plan going back before I find Nii-sama. No matter who he'll send to pursue after me, I'll fight back."

The guys were speechless. And who wouldn't be. The girl had just told something inexplicable to them, and assumed that they would buy it so easily. But they weren't. At least Senguuji would doubt her till the very end. And he was the hardest piece to bite.

"And exactly who do you think is going to buy that irrational explanation of yours." The pinkette questioned, his expression darkening. Ran sensed his doubt, and the fact that he was even more cautious than he had been just seconds ago. The atmosphere around them tensed up all of a sudden.

Shindou and Kishibe stared at the duo with surprised looks.

"Now now, Sen-chan there's no need-" Kishibe tried to lighten up the mood, but was soon cut off by Ran.

The girl closed her eyes. "Well, I'm not sure what makes you believe my words, and maybe it's better if you don't." This was it. She liked when people weren't all that naïve. It brought a certain level of excitement to the game – life, she meant. "But I'm pretty much damn sure, that this all was the work of an outsider." Ran pointed at the broken roof of the school building.

"That guy obviously wasn't a student of this school, you saw him yourself. He's a damn strong one too." Ran then continued. She glanced at Senguuji, who had furrowed his eyebrows while glaring at her. The girl sighed. "Think of what you want, but I'm telling you this happened because of me."

Silence filled the rooftop.

Kishibe broke it with a desperate laugh. "I'm sure we can continue being suspicious of each other all the day, but wouldn't it be better if we found you some clothes, No-chan?" He suggested, reminding Ran that she was still naked expect for the jacket the violet-head had lent to her.

"No-chan?" Ran raised her eyebrow.

The violet-head smiled. "Or would you prefer me to call you Ran-chan?"

The girl avoided his smile, it was too bright for her. "Do as you like."

Kishibe couldn't stop his smile from widening. "Then Ran-chan. Let's get you a new pair of clothing."

* * *

Light steps echoed through the hallways of Botany as a small figure advance forward with a displeased expression on her face. She was being followed by a white-haired male, who was at least a head taller than her. The girl pouted hard and her cheeks puffed up. "I can't believe Saryuu even dared to suggest the option of running away. Chikka would've surely won if only we had remained there."

She had been humiliated and her pride was hurt.

Fluffy white-colored hair, tied up on a high ponytail, unusually big pink and black eyes and a bandage over her nose – Naruko Chikka was enraged. Her eyes flamed with pure rage, and she looked like she could start a tantrum any moment.

"You are wrong. We didn't runaway, it was a tactical retreat." Saryuu commented, trying to sound rational. He knew the girls temperament and that strong pride she had, but over that all he treasured her wellbeing the most. If only she would understand that. "Only a suicidal idiot would be charging alone against three opponents."

Chikka's eyes glazed. "Are you telling me, I'm suicidal?" The girl suddenly stopped her third-person speaking, changing to first person. Saryuu averted his eyes from the girl, who was staring at him with murderous look. It was wise not to agitate her anymore, God knowns what she would do once reaching her limit.

Seeing as she would not receive a reply from her divide, Chikka turned the other way around. Her expression darkened all of a sudden. "That brunette bastard was a total let down. Chikka can't believe Ran-chan made a contract with him." She kept a short pause. The ends of her mouth curled up as she smirked. "But the violet-head was cute looking. If only he had white hair, Chikka would've made him hers." Her conceited laugh echoed in the hallway.

Saryuu glanced at the girl whose mood had finally lightened – if one could call it that – with a change of the topic. After all she was all about white-heads. "Chikka, we've arrived." The young man informed to the short girl, who was still in her dream world surrounded by white-heads, and was about to walk past the meeting room.

Chikka froze. "I know, I know!" She finally replied in annoyed tone and entered the meeting room. As soon as she had closed the door behind her, and Saryuu was left alone, the white-head sighed loudly.

"Having a bad day?" He suddenly heard Hakuryuu questioning, and the boy came together with Ibuki.

Saryuu showed a weak smirk. "She really does hate anything related to those twins."

Meanwhile inside the small room, Chikka made her way to the center of the room, that was filled by a small round table. From the five seats, three of them were occupied. Chikka sat down on one of them, leaving only one seat vacant.

Everyone in the room stared at the empty chair. "Where is Sato?" Sim So-Yean, who was leading the meeting, questioned. Her expression was cold and she was emitting dark aura. Her three colored eyes – that where black, blue and yellow – seemed to be even more intimidating than usually.

A blonde woman, with light blue eyes, next to Chikka spoke, her eyes looking down at the table. "Sato told me to pass on a message, that she won't be attending to this meeting, or any meetings related to bringing Kirino Ran back to Botany, in the future. Kirino Ran is her dear friend, and she would never lay a hand against her."

"Wow. Their friendship is surely awesome! It's so touching, I'm almost crying." Chikka didn't even bother to sound amused. Her voice was as dry as her expression.

"This is exactly why you have no friends." Alice kept on a kind smile on her face, while seriously throwing insults towards the younger and smaller girl. This made the air around Chikka to chill and her expression turned murderous. Alice seemed to be completely oblivious to it – or she just acted that way.

"Chikka hates Alice! You stole Hakuryuu and Ibuki from me!" She snapped, already ready to charge towards the blonde.

Alice replied to her with an innocent expression. "Alice doesn't understand what you mean. They were my divides before you even had become a beaker. Alice didn't steal them." She changed to third person speech, specially to annoy Chikka.

"Alic-!"

"I see, so Sato won't be present. Too bad, she's a strong child." So-Yean interrupted the arguing duo. "It seems that we need to find someone to replace her." The woman continued, completely ignoring the deathful glares Chikka were throwing at Alice – who kept on her sweet smile.

"Chikka, what are the news? Did you find Ran?"

The white-head finally calmed down, clicking her tongue at Alice as she then shifted her attention to the leader. The girls stared at each other with intense expressions, as if they were battling for mental dominance. Finally, Chikka closed her eyes and sighed, as a sign of defeat.

"I found that jackass, alright. She's currently in Inazuma Gakuen, apparently posing as Kirino Ranmaru."

"Then we should capture her immediately. Father is getting impatient." So-Yean's tone was calm, and death serious at the same time. It almost made shivers go down Chikka's spine, as she realized how devoted the older girl was to their father and his words. At the same time she felt despise towards the older girl, they all battled for the acknowledgment of the man.

"Tsk. Father is all about Kirino's. What makes them so special, when they aren't even that strong? Yeanne is much stronger than them." Chikka clicked her tongue. Just thinking about the two pinkette made her body boil inside, and the incident from earlier didn't make her feel any better. If only those people weren't so special, that they were being kept in different place, under heavy security, she would've already beater the crap out of them.

So-Yean showed a light smile. "I'm not even that strong. They are much stronger, especially when together." Came out from the strongest beaker in the whole institution. Chikka wasn't sure if it was meant to mock the others, of if she was being plainly serious about her words. Either way, it showed that even So-Yean had high opinion of those two.

Chikka didn't like it.

"Everyone thinks too high of them. Chikka will show that she's much stronger. Chikka will go and capture Ran-chan." The girl exclaimed, wanting for a rematch. She wanted to prove to everyone that compared to Kirino's she was much stronger and suited to be near father. Chikka wanted to beat Ran up.

"Alright then. Show-"

"Chikka you let your emotions run wild during battles. That's why you're not suitable for the task." A voice interrupted So-Yean, joining the conversation all of a sudden. Chikka's eyes flashed and she was about to bark back at the person. "I will go after her." They continued.

Death Silence.

It was a completely unexpected announcement, coming from a person who had remain silent through the whole conversation. So-Yean glanced at the older woman and averted her eyes, looking puzzled. If that person was willing to take the offence, then there was no reason to refuse them. Even Chikka knew, how much weight had the words of the woman, who was the first one become a beaker.

Finally, So-Yean seemed to gather herself up and answered. "Then, I leave everything to you. Be sure to bring her back, Yuuka." Somehow she couldn't face her. The intense power and determination the pinkette was emitting was too much for her to handle. Since when she had been so into something? It was almost nostalgic to see that Yuuka's serious grin.

"Yes."

* * *

Ran sat in the sidelines, watching as Shindou, Kishibe and Senguuji practiced their team play. They were practicing their combination attacks, tactics and individual powers, like the duration and quantity of their spells.

It was obvious from the one glance that Shindou was the weakest link of the group. He had absolutely zero self-confidence, which affected his mental stability. The fact that Senguuji was constantly complaining to him, didn't do him any good. That alone made him unable to use his spells to the fullest.

Ran sighed.

As long as he would remain that way, they would never get stronger as a team.

Ran kept on observing the boys as they trained. She was wearing loose orange T-shirt, with simple text, and black shorts. Kishibe, who was closest to her size, had let her borrow his clothes. He had even lent her his new pair of boxers he had brought few days earlier. The only thing she was missing was bra.

Then again, it would've been the news of the century if any of the guys had had a pair.

"Kami no-" Shindou managed to yell, when his keytar suddenly started to rebel and ended up exploding. Another failure – it seemed.

"Shin-chan, you okay?" Kishibe rushed to the brunette, advancing past the smoke. Senguuji and Ran rolled their eyes. He indeed was a hopeless case.

The sun was already setting down, and the boys looked exhausted. They had been training for almost two hours straight. Shindou, who had fallen down from the blast, panted hard. He couldn't bear to stand up anymore.

His whole body hurt. The injuries from the previous battle were still hunting him down and he started to become conscious of them. Especially his arm, that Ran had forced back in place again, after having it dislocated.

"I think this is it for today, we should rest." Kishibe announced, sitting down and sighing loudly from exhaustion. He couldn't recall the last time he had practiced so intensely. His cheeks were burning red and sweat ran down his face. Kishibe used the collar of his shirt to wipe away the sweat.

"I'm not sure about that."

An unfamiliar voice spoke, alarming the gang. Everyone jumped up cautious and tried to find the source of the voice. Finally, they saw as two figures approached them. The two of them were both guys and students of their school, the uniforms gave them away immediately. They also were in the same grade as them.

"Matatagi, Amemiya." Kishibe whispered, recognizing the two utsushu from 2-B. They often trained and had their blazing lessons together. But what were such amazing people as those approaching them all of a sudden? Matatagi was the strongest utsushu whereas Amemiya came in second, being one of the few people who could rival Matatagi's powers.

Ran froze. Her eyes glazed and she had troubles breathing.

It couldn't be!

Matatagi smirked widely, and seemed to shift his attention at Ran. "It's nice to see you again, Shikunshi."

The way she called her, it was her!

So the woman had come together with them. Ran needed to think of a way to get out of the situation, and fast. They had come after her, to bring her back to Botany. And if they were together with her, then it only meant that they were serious. But Ran couldn't return back there just yet.

Ran's eyes moved anxiously as she tried to find a solution. Using Shindou would be suicidal. A guy who couldn't use his spells was useless in this situation. Also he was exhausted from the previous battle and all the training. He most likely wouldn't be able to cast anymore spells.

They were up against two utsushu, so using Senguuji would be the best option, but Ran would rather not. Ran didn't like him, or the way he fought. He was too full of himself, bullying the weaker and most likely wouldn't listen to what she had to say. They wouldn't hit off well as a pair.

Her eyes stopped at Kishibe.

Two of out three were out of the game, so he was the only one she could depend on.

Ran made a quick movement, grabbed Kishibe from his collar and pulled his closer. "Kishibe, sorry. I need your help." She spoke in broken sentences. The confused boy didn't even have enough time to realize what was going on. "Infiltrate; Stage One." She whispered and pulled the confused violet-head into a kiss.

Cyan and generic viridian colors surrounded the duo and once they faded away, only Kishibe was standing. His eyes were burning from anger and desperation. "Z Slash!" The violet-head closed his eyes and upon opening them, multiple light arrows went flying towards Matatagi and Amemiya.

The duo avoided the arrows without troubles, though Amemiya just barely managed to find a proper place to land. He swayed upon landing. "Whoa! Ran-chan, you're aggressive today." He smiled, and called out his weapon. A holding fan appeared and he took hold of it, being ready to battle.

Sparks started to emit from the fan and the man made a big movement with his arm, throwing it forward. "Spark Edge!" The sparks charged forward and spread around.

Kishibe – whose body was now being controlled by Ran – stood still. He then jumped right, trying to avoid the sparks. In the end, he didn't manage to dodge one of them and got hit. The boy yelled in pain and electricity ran through his body. "Bloody!"

"Kishibe, you alright?" Senguuji yelled, furious and concerned at the same time. Kishibe was acting very unlike him, charging forward without any notice and using words he had never even imagined the boy would say. The violet-head was acting like a completely different person. At the same time he was angry at the two boys before them. He glared at them with murderous eyes.

"Damn! I am so not alright!" Kishibe's outburst was so off character, Senguuji couldn't bear to listen anymore. Even Shindou, who was at the point of passing out for being hit by one of the sparks, looked shocked. They had never heard Kishibe curse.

The violet-head stood up while panting, his one eye closed. Something seemed to be going on in his head and finally he nodded. The boy dashed forward. "Senguuji, I leave the defense to you." A command so unlike Kishibe. When was the last time he had called the pinkette by his full surname? It was obvious that something was wrong with their captain, but given the situation, he could only listen to his commands like he always did.

"Z Slash!" Kishibe tried to repeat his previous attack, this time focusing completely on Amemiya. The orange-head watched closely as the arrows flew towards him and lifted his arm up.

"Tenchi Raimei." A huge typhoon was created around Amemiya and the arrows were sucked in. The fan started to emit sparks and with a small movement of Amemiya's wrist, the typhoon stopped, and a dark lighted ball charged forward from the fan.

"Kogetsu Juujishou!" Senguuji yelled upon seeing the dark heading towards Kishibe. A light cross was created and it exploded once coming in contact with Amemiya's attack. The violet-head looked back, seeming grateful but didn't say anything. Shindou could only watch from the sidelines as his friends struggled against one opponent. If only he had enough power, if only he could control his powers, if only he wasn't so exhausted, he would've helped his friends.

His thoughts were full of 'if only'.

Shindou wasn't the only one who was just watching the battle. Matatagi stood still and enjoyed his audience seat, as Ran struggled fighting against Amemiya. Senguuji tried to do his best to support his teammate, but was completely at loss with techniques and perfect support without Kishibe's steady lead.

"_She's really desperate."_ Matatagi spoke inside his head to the woman who was his beaker.

"_Shikushi will lose this battle, if she continues fighting this way… after all she has only fought within Maru." _Gouenji Yuuka spoke in serious tone as she observed the fight. It was obvious from one glance and the pinkette was completely out of control. Her emotions were in such disorder than she couldn't even think straight.

That was the worst possible thing to do, when fighting with a new divide.

"_Well, the difference in our powers are clear."_ Matatagi answered. He was the strongest utsushu and she was part of the five strongest beakers in Botany – more commonly known as The Heavenly Beakers. And then there was Amemiya, who was second to him. The fact that he could keep his fight against two opponents was enough to prove his strength.

Yuuka shook her head. _"I didn't mean that. Maru is shibushu and Shikushi only knows how to fight defense."_ The woman kept a short pause_. "She also has zero experience when it comes to fighting as a group. You said that violet-head is their leader? Sadly, he can't use his powers to the fullest due to her."_ Whereas Kishibe and his team had certain dynamics that made their group work, Ran was completely unaware of them. Her appearance made the whole thing upside down and right now their dynamics were disadvantage to them.

_"You ain't saying they're doing worse because of her."_ Matatagi wondered, raising his eyebrow. His surprise sounded genuine, as he had never come to such conclusion. Sometimes he was amazed by how analytic his beaker was. Did she analyze everything around her?

Yuuka let out a light laugh._ "I wouldn't go that far. But it is clear, that currently she's only a hindrance to them."_ She went on pointing the facts, which was typical of her.

_"And we're here to take the hindrance away."_

The woman couldn't hide her smirk. _"Okay, let's finish this battle."_

It was all over in an instant.

A huge, purple flaming ball came flying towards Kishibe. The boy had already used up all of his remaining energy for the spells. It wouldn't recover enough for a counterattack. Senguuji used Power Shield, but it was easily broken by the force of the flaming ball.

Kishibe felt his consciousness fading, and the next moment his eyes opened, he saw Ran lying in his arms naked. Despite the pain killing him, he took off his shirt and put it on the girl. It was just enough to cover her intimate parts.

From the corners of his eyes, Kishibe saw as a figure approached them. Shindou and Senguuji had both moved before Kishibe intending to protect their friend and the unconscious girl in his lap. In a subconscious manner, Kishibe pulled the girl closer to him and she mumbled half-asleep.

When Kishibe looked up, she saw a woman with pink-hair on pigtails and black eyes, standing before them. Senguuji and Shindou weren't doing anything, but obviously were cautious of her every moment. Much like Ran, the woman was only wearing oversized T-shirt.

"Shikushi." Yuuka whispered and knelt before Kishibe and Ran. She took hold of the girls jaw, startling her awake. Ran's eyes widened upon seeing the girl and she wanted to retreat, but Yuuka's hold was too firm. In addition her intense stare was paralyzing, Ran had frozen completely.

"You did great, but you still have so much to learn. Shukushi, you always lose yourself once you get desperate… also remember to pay more attention to those around you." Yuuka advised and patted Ran's cheek. She then stood up and smiled. "I hope you learned something from this battle. I wish to see you much stronger when we meet again." With those words Yuuka turned around and walked away, being closely followed by Matatagi and Amemiya.

Kishibe could feel how the girl in his arms was trembling crazily as her breathing fastened. Her eyes had glazed. Kishibe planned on embracing her to calm her down, but the girl stood up before he could do it. "We can't remain in this school anymore. They know that I'm here, and as long as we stay, we will get attacked daily."

"Then what do you suggest, we should do?" Shindou questioned.

"We're going to Hokkaido."

* * *

A/N: The fourth chapter is complete and the plot is thickening. I'm still having trouble with the fight scenes, but I hope that I improve as this story continues. Also, I want to note one more time that aside from Zangeki Sato - who was mentioned in this chapter - every single character here is from either the anime or the game. There's no character as Kirino Ran so that's name obviously a fake one. We'll get to know her real name in the future.

I also want to give slight information about the attack names. For those who have already noticed, yes, they indeed are the characters Hissatsu's in the anime. They are modified to work better as spell attacks. Some names have been slightly modified. For example Spark Edge, is originally Spark Edge Dribble.

I would love to hear your thoughts about the chapter, so do leave a review, please.

_**Happening In Next Chapter** \- _**Beaker Four: Friend  
**___The reason why Ran wishes to go to Hokkaido, is because her dear friend, and the only person she can truly trust studies in Hakuren High School. Meet Zangeki Sato, one of the Heavenly Beakers, and Yukimura Hyouga, her beloved divide. Sato turns out to be completely opposite of what Ran had described her as, and Shindou and Kishibe get into trouble. They have to prove Sato that they're strong enough to protect Ran, and that is only through battle. Meanwhile in Botany, the news of Yuuka's failure and Sato's betrayal has reached the ears of Father. It's time to decide who is the new member of Heavenly Beakers, replacing Sato. And Yuuka won't get away without a punishment. What exactly is she sheming? _


End file.
